


On the TV

by blakefancier



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Howard Stark, Age: Two [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted to know how bb!Howard handles it when both Steve and Tony are needed for an Avengers mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the TV

Howard curled up in Sarah's lap, his thumb in his mouth, his eyes—as round as saucers—never leaving the TV screen. Sarah tried to put him down for a nap, she even tried changing the channel, but he just screamed and sobbed and threw himself onto the ground until he was once again watching the boys.

She stroked his hair and murmured softly, "They'll be all right, Howard. Our boys will come home to us soon." Honestly, she wasn't sure if the words did him any good—they certainly didn’t help her, not when Steve went down, and came up with blood on his face. Nor did it help when Tony crashed into a building and didn't come up at all. 

Sarah held the crying boy in her arms, rocked him gently, and prayed until she got the call from Fury that both boys were all right.

He fell asleep in her arms, his cheeks flushed and tear-stained, each breath shuddering in and out of his lungs.


End file.
